Sasuke Uchiha
by Danica Lynn
Summary: A fan-made Naruto story about Sasuke with first-person view. SasukexOC. Rated M for mature content. Shippuden SPOILER ALERT.


Just a quick a/n here: I do not own anything from the Naruto world

Second, there is a rape scene in here. You've been warned.

Also, my stories are in first person view.

Lastly, SPOILER ALERT TO ANYONE WHO ISN'T CAUGHT UP WITH THE SHIPPUDEN!

Enjoy!

* * *

**** July 23rd ****

"Don't turn your back on me, Sasuke!"

"You're such an idiot."

This was all that I needed to hear to know that the clearing I was coming to in the forest would also have Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki in it. Naruto, I liked. Sasuke, I couldn't stand. This was for many reasons that I had always kept secret.

By the time I had actually stopped walking, I was standing just one step in from where the forest opened up. I didn't get very far before being spotted by the Uchiha, which wasn't surprising, considering how skilled he was.

"You're not supposed to be out here, _(your name here)_. Go back to the village. NOW." Sasuke commanded in a harsh tone, without looking at me.

"I'm pretty sure you're not either, Sasuke. Nor are you supposed to be trying to kill your teammates." I informed the Uchiha.

He finally looked at me, and gave me his infamous smirk. Looking him over, it was obvious why all the girls in Konohagakure followed him around.

His black hair was chin-length and spiky in the back. His bangs were hanging over his onyx eyes, some sticking to his face from the sweat caused by their sparring session. He was already very good-looking, and was obviously only going to get more so as he grew older. Although he was wearing clothes, it was clear that he had some muscle to him, despite only being 12. No, 13... Today was his birthday. Despite his looks, he was attractive to most girls because of his mysteriousness. Something that was highly over-rated to the few girls that actually used the brains they had, including me.

"Yeah, you're right, _(your name here)_-chan. I need to shower and get ready for ramen with Iruka-sensei anyway. See you both later!" Naruto stated, already running towards the village as he shouted that last part.

"You seem to always interrupt during the worst times, _(your name here)_. No one was going to actually get hurt. Why don't you just go back to Konoha and hang out with the other fan-girls?" Sasuke asked, glaring at me. His black eyes held anger, envy, and disgust.

"First of all, fuck you Sasuke. You _know_ I've got better things to do than hang out with those crazy Sasuke-obsessed dumbasses. I have much better taste than them. Second, you also know that I can't stand you, so I'm clearly _not_ a fan-girl. Third, I know you weren't really going to kill each other. It's called 'being sarcastic,' and you really need to get a sense of humor." I smirked at the expression on Sasuke's face as I turned to go back home. I looked into his coal eyes, and saw fear, confusion, and wariness.

"Oh, and by the way... Happy birthday." I said, turning half-way towards him to look into his dark eyes. I then turned back and took a few steps before I heard him call out to me.

"Wait!" His voice held a hint of something that sounded like begging. I turned fully around and saw him jogging to catch up to me. Shock, shame, pain, and caution mixed together in his eyes and on his face.

"Thanks..." He said awkwardly, not meeting my eyes at first. When he finally looked up, his eyes had a mixture of emotions. I noticed that this boy had such a wide range of emotions for a kid who just became a teenager today. I couldn't be surprised when I remembered his past.

"You're welcome, Sasuke." I turned once again to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

His ebony eyes now showed courage, hope, trust. "Do you.. maybe.. nevermind. See you later.."

"No! I mean.. Please finish what you were going to ask?" I almost begged, curious to find out what the infamous Sasuke Uchiha wanted with probably the only girl in Konoha that never gave him a second look.

"I was going to see if, maybe, you wanted to get some ramen or dumplings with me. You don't have to."

I was honestly speechless. I could not, for the life of me, fathom why Sasuke would want to spend his time with me. I never held back my distaste of him, even to his face. Then I realized he didn't have any family members to spend his birthday with, and the only person he considered a friend was off getting ready to spend time with our old academy teacher.

Before I could say anything, his face showed that my silence was taken as a rejection. A flash of his previous anger, along with hurt, came across his face, and he let go of my wrist and started to walk back into the clearing.

"Sasuke, wait. I'm sorry for not responding.. I was just shocked that you would ask me out on a date. My answer is yes. I'll go wherever you want to. If you'd like, I could make you something at my place instead. I have chicken marinading, and I have a feeling you'd rather not have to deal with Naruto or any fan-girls. I don't mind, really.."

My words had caused him to stop mid-step. He turned around, contemplating my offer to make him lunch. His obsidian eyes looked into mine, and then they looked at the rest of my body. I almost blushed, but instead dropped my eyes to check my clothes out to see what caught his attention. I was wearing a white tank top, with a blue two-toned sweatshirt over it. The sweatshirt was loose fitting, with one side hanging off my left shoulder. I had matching blue sweatpants on, and had on a pair of light blue flip-flops to match the lighter blue color on my clothes. My hair was up in a bun, with strands hanging on both sides of my face.

"Were you coming here to train?" He asked, curious.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for interrupting you guys. I didn't even know you were here until I heard your Chidori... I'll find some other place to practice next time."

"It's okay. We only spar here once a week, and it just happens to be that week day. If you want, you can train first. We can make it dinner instead of lunch. I'll spar with you, if you'd like." He offered, with a smile pulling up the left side of his mouth. The smile caused my heartbeat to stutter a bit, and my breath caught in my throat.

"S-sure. If you want to. I came here mostly to test my senses, though. I wouldn't mind doing some taijutsu as well. I refuse to go up against you with ninjutsu, even if it is just in sparring. Not that I can't hold my own, but I don't want to die before I've fully lived." I winked at him.

After an hour of training our senses with our surroundings, and about two hours of sparring with taijutsu, I was about to call it quits to go get ready and get some extra groceries for dinner. I landed a hit on Sasuke, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a log. He had used the substitution jutsu. All of a sudden, he came sprinting towards me from the right side of the clearing and tackled me to the ground. He was laying on top of me, using one hand to hold himself up and the other to pin my wrists together. I started to struggle against his body, but he didn't loosen his grip or move. He smirked, and nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

He kissed me. Sasuke Uchiha kissed me. On the lips. Granted, it was just a peck. There wasn't any tongue, and it was over as quick as it had started, but he had kissed me. I couldn't do anything. I didn't respond, more out of shock and confusion than anything else. He finally let go of my wrists and got up, holding a hand out to help me up. I took it and stood, and started to fall down from being a little winded still from his body hitting mine and knocking me down. Sasuke grabbed my waist to hold me up, and my hands instinctively held onto his shoulders.

Once I was sure I would be able to stand on my own, I pulled my hands away from him, but he didn't let go of my waist. Instead, he pulled me closer and placed his lips on mine again. I was surprised, yet again, that Sasuke would want to kiss me, but I couldn't help but kiss back this time, and my arms wrapped around his neck. My fingers tangled in his soft raven-colored hair. When I needed air, I pulled back. He moved his left hand down to my right hand, and entwined his fingers with mine. We walked back to the village, released our hands from one another, and parted ways to get ready for the night.

A million thoughts raced through my mind while I showered before going to buy more ingredients for the dinner I was going to be making for Sasuke tonight. Once I found everything that I wanted and made my way home, I suddenly became nervous at the fact that Sasuke Uchiha would be in my house, eating food that I was about to prepare for us. I was standing in the doorway, thinking about all the things that could happen tonight, until I realized that Sasuke would be here in an hour and I still needed to start cooking.

I made my way into my kitchen, and set the bag of groceries on the counter. I pulled out the sauce and noodles I had purchased, and folded up the bag before putting it in a cupboard. I always stored my bags until I needed to go back to the store, and would give them back to the store owner to be reused.

I pulled out a frying pan and took the chicken out of the fridge. I cut the chicken into bite-sized pieces, and threw them into the pan, turning the stove on high. After filling up a pot with water and turning another burner on to let it boil, I brushed some of the marinade onto the pieces of chicken. Once the water was ready for the noodles, I put in two boxes, unsure of how hungry Sasuke would be. _'Better to have extras than not have enough.'_ I thought.

After the chicken was fully cooked, I emptied two containers of alfredo sauce into the frying pan and mixed it in with the chicken. As I was dumping the noodles and water into a strainer, I heard a quiet knock on my front door. I turned the dial down on the chicken and sauce, noticing it was starting to simmer, and walked over to the door. I took one last quick glance in the full length mirror that was hanging on nails, hidden when the door was opened completely.

I had changed into a blue strapless dress. My hair was down, and I had taken the time to curl it after drying it from the shower I had taken. I was also wearing jewelry, which was very rare, since I was usually going on missions and never really dressed up in between them. Taking a deep breath, I closed my hand around the door handle, twisted it, and pulled the door open. Sasuke was standing there, and I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. Instead, he was wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts, with regular black sandals. He handed me a bouquet of blue roses, the rarest rose of all the colors they bloom in. Once again, the Uchiha surprised me. I was starting to reconsider my previous thoughts and feelings about him.

"Thank you, Sasuke. They're beautiful. How in the world did you manage to find them in blue?" I asked, taking the flowers and inhaling their scent. I couldn't fight the smile that his gesture had caused.

"The Yamanaka shop. This was the last of what they had in. They weren't supposed to be selling them, but Ino managed to talk her mother into it since she claims to be in love with me. Are you going to invite me in? Or are we going to just stand here staring at each other all night?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow, obviously joking around, but I blushed and moved aside while signaling for him to come in.

After setting my dining table and transferring the food into separate serving bowls, I moved the food to the table, and brought out a big salad bowl filled with a salad I had made that morning. I grabbed each of the salad dressings I had and put them on the table with the food as well.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked, arranging the food so that we'd both be able to get to it all without causing a mess or reaching too far.

"Milk is fine. Thank you."

I grabbed our drinks and sat down to eat. We ate without conversation for a while, and the quiet was somewhat comforting. Sasuke broke the silence first.

"This is delicious, _(your name here)_. Thank you for inviting me."

"Are you going to thank me for everything?" I giggled. "I don't mind, really. I'm glad to have company, even if it's you. This is the first time anyone's been here for longer than just a few minutes, and I've never cooked for anyone before. And thank you, I'm glad you like it." I said, and then took another bite of pasta and chicken.

He chuckled and I looked over at him, my head tilted slightly to the left. He stood up and walked over to me, bending over. He licked the left corner of my mouth, which opened expectantly. I blushed when I realized he just licked off some sauce. He smirked and then plunged his tongue into my mouth, pulling me up and against his body. Once again, I tangled my fingers in his hair without hesitation.

He pulled back, let me go, and sat back down to continue eating. After dinner, Sasuke helped clear the table, and even started to wash the dishes while I put the leftovers away, as well as putting the roses he brought in a vase.

"You don't have to do that, you know. It is my house, and I would've just washed them as soon as you left." I pointed out, going over to the sink to start drying the dishes he had already washed.

"I am aware of that, but I'm not rude. I wasn't going to leave right after eating, and I didn't plan on just standing there watching you wash and dry everything, so I'm helping."

"Well, thank you. You know, you're different than the guy I thought you were."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" He asked, handing me another dish to dry.

"Well, for starters, I never pictured you as the type to do what everyone claims is the 'woman's job', especially not in the home of someone who's practically a stranger."

"You're not a stranger. We went to the academy together. We've trained together."

"Yes, that's all true. But you don't know anything about me, do you?" I asked, putting the glasses I had just dried in the cupboard.

"Well, I know that you're senses are sharp, and you can hold your own in battle. At least, with taijutsu. And you can cook." He said, smirking.

"I guess that's a start. Anyway, you're also different by the way you're treating me now. Usually, you're cold to me. I'm not surprised though, given the fact that every girl you try talking to falls for your looks and doesn't try to get to know you."

"Exactly. You're treating me differently than usual, as well. I must admit, I like the fact that you aren't a fan-girl. Well, for the most part." He stated, still wearing his smirk.

"What do you mean exactly, 'for the most part'? Do you hear me saying 'Oh, Sasuke-kun, I love you so much. Let's get married and have babies!'? I don't think so." I took the plate he handed me while I rolled my eyes.

"No, but that sounded very convincing for someone who's trying to make fun of other people."

We finished the dishes in the same silence we ate in. After I cleaned the counters, stove top, and dining table, I walked into the living room where Sasuke was looking through my movies. He pulled one out and popped it in, sitting down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked, completely confused by how comfortable this guy was making himself in my house.

"I don't feel like going home just yet, and figured we could watch a movie or something. Do you want me leave?" He asked, raising an eyebrow while his lips pulled down into a frown.

"No, it's fine. Do you want a drink?" I asked grabbing a blanket from the closet.

"I'm alright for now. Thanks though."

I sat down on the middle cushion, making sure not to be touching Sasuke. However, he put an arm around my waist and pulled me close enough for our legs to be touching, and then moved his arm to rest around my shoulders. My heart was pounding in my chest from how close we were, and from the feeling that this was how it was supposed to be with us. When the movie ended, Sasuke looked at me and I saw sadness and doubt in his onyx eyes.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Well.. I still don't feel like leaving. I understand though, if you'd like for me to go. It's getting late, and I'm sure you want to sleep soon..."

"Oh! I _am_ starting to get tired, but I guess you could always sleep in the guest room... The only problem is that I don't have any clothes or anything for you." I blushed, and he smiled at my offer.

"I'll be back in less than ten minutes." He stated, kissing my forehead before getting up and leaving. I started thinking about why he could possibly want to stay the night. A moment later, I shrugged my shoulders and decided it probably

had something to do with the fact that it was his birthday and there was no one waiting at home for him to celebrate with.

Once Sasuke came back, we decided to watch another movie. I fell asleep almost as soon as it had started, with my head resting on his shoulder. I woke up, just barely, when he picked me up and carried me into my bedroom. He kissed my forehead, and then my lips, and pulled the covers over my body.

**** The next day ****

When I woke up, sunlight was shining on my face. I sat up quickly when I remembered that Sasuke Uchiha had come over for dinner, and was sleeping in the guest room. I threw the covers back and looked down, realizing I was still wearing the dress and jewelry from last night. I grabbed a towel and bolted to my bathroom, took a quick shower, and walked back out to my room to get dressed with my towel wrapped around my body while brushing my hair, deciding to leave it down and straight.

When I opened the bathroom door, I paused, frozen in the door frame. Sasuke was sitting on the foot of my bed and looking at a framed picture, the only picture I had of my family. He glanced up and quickly looked away when he realized I was holding my towel around my body to keep it from falling.

"I made coffee. I'll be waiting outside the door. Sorry for barging in..."

After the door clicked shut, I ran to my closet and pulled on a pair of lacy blue underwear, a matching bra that had removable straps, which I had already taken off, and a strapless black sundress. When I opened my bedroom door, Sasuke was standing only two feet away and leaning casually against the wall, hands in his pockets, as if this is was just a typical morning for us. He was wearing the clothes he usually wore: blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol taking up the back, white shorts, and blue ninja sandals. He also wore his Konoha headband. I grabbed mine off my dresser and tied it around my left thigh, where I usually had it. I looked up at Sasuke and realized he was staring at my leg, causing me to blush.

"I got stuff to make breakfast for this morning... you were getting low on some stuff." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"Okay.. thank you. I'll get started on it."

"No way. You made me dinner last night. I'm making you breakfast. Would you like pancakes, waffles, or french toast?"

"Oh... Um.. I don't know. Surprise me." I smiled at him, though he didn't see it since he still wouldn't look at me.

After breakfast, which consisted of blueberry waffles, sausage, and toast, I decided it was time to get some cleaning accomplished. I also knew I needed to go grocery shopping again, and figured I would stop and get some new clothes while I was out, just for fun.

"Are you planning on doing anything today?" Sasuke asked me while we were washing dishes, this time with him drying them.

"Well, I know I'm getting groceries and possibly some new clothes. Other than that, I have no plans, so I'll probably stay in and clean my house. What about you?" I asked him, scrubbing and rinsing the plates we had used.

"I don't usually have plans. I only do stuff involving other people when I have missions to go on. Would you like company today?"

"What if people see us together? I don't want to ruin your reputation or anything." I half-joked, forcing a laugh to follow. "Plus, I'll be trying on clothes and cleaning. Those aren't really things that guys want to participate in."

He rolled his eyes. "I could care less what other people think of me, and I really don't mind. So, what do you say?"

"I guess, if you want to tag along, I won't stop you. This is really out of character for you, though..." All I received from saying this was his usual smirk and a shrug of his shoulder.

We walked over to the door, and I slipped on a pair of black open-toed heels with a single black bow on each. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door with Sasuke, his hand once again finding mine.

I tried so hard to ignore the stares the villagers were giving us, along with the glares his fan-girls were sending my way. I felt relieved when I stepped back into my house, shutting out the world. Sasuke offered to help carry my things for me, which I gratefully accepted. I was starting to wonder if he would ever be going home again, but then I remembered he still had all of his clothes at his place. Still, I wasn't sure how long he was planning on hanging out at with me.

"So, do you want to move in?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"What?!" Sasuke asked, completely caught off guard by my question.

"I'm just asking, since you want to spend all of your free time around me now for some reason." I couldn't hold back my laughter at this point. The look of shock on his face was priceless. "I mean, we've never really spoken to each other unless we had to. And up until yesterday, we wanted nothing to do with each other. All of a sudden, you want to be here. I don't mind, really. I'm just curious as to why?"

"I just.. haven't really been able to let my guard down anywhere, except here. Not even in my own house. And.. it's kind of nice to have company to eat with and do things with. I never really gave you a chance before." He said, helping me unload the groceries I had purchased.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Will you stay for lunch? I picked up extra food for the meal, anyway. Plus, then we can talk or something, get to know each other better?" I offered with a smile. He nodded in response, making his way out into the living room.

Once the steaks were marinading, I walked in and saw Sasuke sitting on the same spot on the couch as before, only this time, there were no movies picked out for us to watch. When I sat down, I saw fear in his black eyes again, and he looked away, fidgeting with a loose string on the couch. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Do you know what happened to my clan, _(your name here)_?"

"I've heard the rumors, but I don't know the exact story.. Sasuke, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. We only just started talking yesterday... this is something you should only talk about with people who are close to you." I explained, unsure of why he wanted to tell me what happened on the night that changed his life forever.

"I want you to know. You need to know. I plan on hanging around you as much as I possibly can now, but you need to know about my past, just so you realize exactly why I am the way I am." He said, and I couldn't refuse to hear what he had to say when I saw the certainty and trust on his face. I simply nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"I was in the forest, training. I didn't realize it had gotten so late until I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. Itachi never came to get me for dinner. I didn't think anything of it. When I got to the Uchiha compound, everything was so.. quiet, which was very abnormal. No one was outside to greet me. I had a bad feeling, but all I could think about was getting to my house to check on Itachi and my parents. I couldn't find my mother or my father anywhere, and then I heard a noise coming from behind a door. I was no where near prepared for what I saw... Itachi was standing next to my parents' bodies. He used his Sharingan to make me watch him murdering them."

At this point, I was holding back tears, and Sasuke was gripping my hands. I felt a slight pain from how tight he was holding them, but I bit my lip and let it be. The pain he was feeling was far worse.

"He left me alive, telling me he killed the clan to 'test his abilities' and that I have to kill my best friend to obtain the power I need to get my revenge, to kill him. That's why I'm an avenger. My only other reason for continuing to live, is to hopefully restore my clan someday. No one can know about what he said, about who I consider my best friend."

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. His head rolled to the side, and his obsidian eyes finally met mine. A tear escaped my eye, and he reached up and wiped it away with a finger. He half-smiled at me, and it was obvious that the smile was forced.

It wasn't so hard now to understand why he was so cold to others. I often wondered why he was so cruel and unreasonable. Now I knew it came from having to deal with all that death and betrayal at such a young age.

"Tell me, who's in the picture in your room?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"My mom, my dad, my baby sister, and my baby brother." I answered, not wanting to go into the subject of my past. It was just as horrible as his story, except that I had only lost four people. Not an entire clan. And not by the hands of my own blood.

"Where are they now?" He asked, and I couldn't look at him. I bit my lip again, trying to figure out if I wanted to tell him or not. I decided to just do it, since he had shared something so personal with me.

"They're gone. The Akatsuki killed them. I was staying at a friend's house the night that it happened. I found them the next morning..." I was whispering, unable to speak any louder. I never told anyone this, aside from the friend I stayed with. "The village elders wanted to keep it a secret so as to not cause panic among the villagers, since the Akatsuki entered the village and killed almost an entire family without anyone noticing or being alerted."

His hand gripped my chin, pulling my face so that I was looking at him. I was sure the pain he showed from his loss was mirrored in my own eyes. He used his other hand to pull my body to him, and he held me. I couldn't hold back any longer. I cried, and I could feel hot drops on the back of my neck, alerting me to the fact that Sasuke was crying too. Of course, a ninja wasn't supposed to show emotion, wasn't supposed to let the tears out, so after a minute or two, I took a deep breath and pulled away. Our bodies were still touching, I just wasn't resting my head on his chest any longer.

I leaned forward and kissed him fiercely. After a few minutes, I pulled back for some air. His hand moved to the back of my head, grabbing my hair as he smashed his lips on mine again, shoving his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every inch he could. He pulled back this time, and we were both gasping from lack of oxygen.

It was at that moment that his stomach growled, and a pinkish color started to spread across his cheeks. I giggled and got up, going into the kitchen to get things ready for the meal I was going to make for us. I stabbed the potatoes multiple times, wrapped them in tin foil, and stuck them in the oven. Sasuke had gotten up and followed me, so I handed him an apple to munch on until lunch was ready. I started the steaks when the potatoes were a little over halfway done, so that everything would be ready around the same time.

We ate in silence again, and I found myself dreading the time he would be leaving. I was used to him being around now, even if we'd only been around each other for about 24 hours. I realized I was enjoying Sasuke's company.

We decided to watch a movie before Sasuke left, and he had me lay down on the couch with my head resting on his lap. Every once in a while, he would run his fingers through my hair. When the movie ended, I sat up and looked over at him. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. It took me a moment to realize he fell asleep. I got up and grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the closet, covering Sasuke up and placing the pillow next to him. I went to figure out what I would be making for dinner, in case he didn't wake up from his nap before then.

I felt Sasuke's hand grab mine, and he pulled me down so that I was sitting on his lap, my legs on the arm of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling onto the floor, and he snaked his arms around my stomach and back, holding me to him.

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, and then ran his nose along my collarbone. He started placing kisses along my jawline, chuckling at my shaky breathing, and brought his lips to mine. Slipping his tongue inside my mouth, our tongues danced together in a battle for dominance, neither of us willing to give in to the other just yet. Gasping for air, I pulled back, still wrapped in his arms and sitting on his lap. I was suddenly very aware of his member pressing against me from inside his shorts.

He let me go, and I stood up, righting my dress at the top and the bottom. I could tell that from this point on, things were going to be interesting between us.

**** 2 months later ****

"I can't _believe_ I let that stupid team get to me like this. I started to see us a family. I can't afford to be sidetracked!" Sasuke stated, flopping down on the other side of my bed. I put down the book I was holding to give him my full attention. I hadn't actually been reading. I was too lost in my thoughts of how much time we had spent together these last couple of months.

"Sidetracked? Sidetracked from what?" I asked, blinking and shaking my head to try and get rid of my thoughts.

"I need to revenge my clan! I need to kill my brother!"

"I thought that was the whole point of Kakashi-sensei training you in between your missions?"

"It's not enough. I need more power. And I won't be able to get that here!"

"Sasuke... what are you trying to say?"

He didn't respond. He just looked at me, and I hadn't realized until then how cold his eyes were becoming. He got up and walked over to my dresser. His hand raised to lightly run his fingers over the pictures sitting on it. Before, only the picture of my family was there. Now, there were three additional pictures: one of Team Kakashi, with Sakura smiling, Naruto grinding his teeth while glaring at Sasuke, and Sasuke looking away with an annoyed expression. Kakashi was clearing smiling through his mask, and had a hand resting on the heads of Naruto and Sasuke. The next was a picture of Team Kakashi and I, sitting around Ichiraku, eating ramen and laughing from the latest dumb thing Naruto had done. The last was a picture of just Sasuke and me, and we were sitting in the clearing, just gazing into each other's eyes. This was the one his fingers were touching.

All of a sudden, he fell to the floor, gasping and clutching his left shoulder.

"The curse mark? I thought Kakashi-sensei sealed that.. It shouldn't be acting up unless.. Unless you're planning on giving into it.. But you'd have to doubt yourself for it.. Your will.. That's what's keeping it from taking over again."

Once again, he said nothing. His hand dropped to his side again. He turned stood up and looked at me, and his eyes held nothing. It was as if his body didn't have a soul in it.

"Are you.. are you leaving Konoha? Are you going to that low-life who gave you that curse mark?" I asked in disbelief. Sasuke was definitely starting to change. I thought, once Kakashi sealed the mark, that things would work out. Now, it seemed that was just wasted hope. The power from the curse mark outweighed the power Kakashi was trying to teach him through new jutsu.

He finally showed some kind of emotion, and I thought I would die from the pain and sorrow he was feeling. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just stood there staring at me, even though his mouth kept opening and closing.

"I don't know, _(your name here)_." He finally said. "I just don't know. All I know, is that I need power. And Orochimaru promised me the power and strength I need to finally defeat Itachi and get my revenge."

I watched as he walked out of my room, listened to his footsteps and the sound of my front door closing as he left. I fell to my knees, and just sat there, not aware of anything besides the words he'd said. Tears flowed from my eyes, running down my knees and hitting the floor, but I didn't notice, because at this point, it was clear that no one would be able to stop him, not even me.

**** 2 years later ****

"_Stupid, stubborn, immature teenager."_ I thought, as I watched Team Kakashi and Sasuke Uchiha meet again, after two years. I stayed hidden behind a boulder, just barely peeking out to watch the interaction between Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Yamato-sensei, and Sai.

Naruto was trying to talk Sasuke into just coming home, like usual. And, like usual, Sasuke wouldn't listen. It took everything in me to not react when I saw him move towards Naruto with incredible speed, practically unnoticeable, and then again when Sai stopped him from killing Naruto. Naruto and Sai ended up passing out after getting pushed out of the way.

His chakra strength was amazing. His Chidori was a lot more advanced than before he left the village. After Sakura started to run towards him to attack, Yamato-sensei took Sasuke's sword to the left side of his chest, and Naruto woke up, it was clear that something had happened between Sasuke and him. Sai woke up finally, and Yamato-sensei attempted to trap Sasuke with a wood style jutsu, but it didn't work.

Once he jumped back to where he was on the ledge before attempting to kill Naruto, Naruto tried one last time to convince Sasuke to leave Orochimaru and come back to Konoha with us. Once again, his words failed to reach Sasuke. Instead, it caused Sasuke to admit he'd give his life as many times as necessary to kill Itachi. Yamato-sensei decided then that there was no saving Sasuke, and that he needed to treat him as a rogue ninja. Just when it looked like Sasuke would kill them all, Orochimaru and Kabuto stepped in and stopped him, reminding him that they needed Konoha's ninja to eliminate the Akatsuki to help him get his revenge on his brother. Orochimaru stated they were leaving, and Sasuke put his blade back in it's holder, all the while staring at Naruto with his Sharingan activated. Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto all used some kind of body flame jutsu to disappear, and I exhaled a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding.

Just as I was about to walk out to join Team Kakashi in going back to the Leaf, Sasuke appeared in front of me, holding his sword up to my throat. He no longer had his Sharingan activated, but his onyx eyes were void of any emotion. I did my best not to show him my fear, mixed with joy, at seeing him, but I failed. I opened my mouth, attempting to say something to alert the others, but I was unable to. He had moved his other hand to my mouth, clamping it down so no sound could be heard from me.

His hand holding the sword moved, and I felt a slight pain on the top of my head before I passed out.

**** 14 hours later ****

I woke up, and I didn't recognize my surroundings. It was dark, with only candles illuminating the room I was in. I recognized the smell and look of the walls, realizing I was in some sort of cave. I sat up, regretting it instantly when a migraine alerted me to the fact that Sasuke had hit me with the handle of his sword to make me unconscious. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, attempting to dull the throbbing pain.

My eyes flew open when I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. Looking up, I saw Sasuke standing by the door, and attempted to stand. I closed my eyes again, waiting to feel the hard floor, but it never happened. Opening my eyes again, I realized Sasuke had moved fast enough to catch me. My breath caught and I almost smiled, but remembering the scene that took place with Team Kakashi had me pushing on his chest to get away from him.

He let go, but stayed standing in the same spot. I walked around the room, getting closer to the door without trying to make it look obvious. I was also trying to memorize the room I was in, and quickly realized the door he was standing by when I woke up was the only way in and out of the room.

"I wouldn't try it. You wouldn't be able to escape even if you did leave the room. Mostly because you wouldn't know your way around, but also because you'd eventually run into Kabuto or Orochimaru, and they'd probably kill you if they saw you without me. They're not exactly... happy... about my bringing you here."

His voice had halted my steps, both because of his words, and because his voice still had the same effect on me that it had before he left the village.

"Why did you bring me here? And where is here, exactly?"

"Orochimaru's hideout. He has more than the one I destroyed, obviously."

"You never answered why..." I reminded him, as he walked to the door and opened it.

"I don't know. I just.. reacted."

And with that, he closed the door, leaving me in the candle-lit room alone.

Despite his warning, I ran to the door and attempted to open it. The handle wouldn't move, letting me know it was locked. Looking at the handle, I realized the lock was on the other side of the door. I would have to wait until someone tried to open it, knock them out, and make a run for it.

**** 1 hour later ****

There was nothing to tell me what time it was. I didn't even know what day it was. How much time had passed since I was with Team Kakashi at Orochimaru's other lair?

My stomach grumbled, so I knew it had to be longer than a few hours. I had eaten some instant ramen with the others the last time we stopped on our way to meet Sasori's spy.

While I was thinking about everything that had happened before Sasuke knocked me out, and when I awoke, someone had come to the door. I heard the lock click and saw the Uchiha standing there with a tray of food and what looked like a glass of water.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat or drink anything that I didn't watch get prepared..." I said, biting my lip as the aroma of the food hit me. I was starving, but I couldn't chance anything happening to me.

"You think I would serve you poisoned food? If I wanted you dead, I'd have killed you the second I placed my sword on your throat." He said, raising an eyebrow at me. I just sat on the bed, not moving a muscle.

With his eyebrow still raised, Sasuke set the tray on the bed next to me and took a single bit of each thing on it, and took a drink of the water. "Satisfied?" He asked.

I sat there for another couple of minutes, waiting, watching to see if he doubled over or fell dead. Nothing happened, so I took that as a good sign. I quickly scarfed the food down and gulped the water down. I was still thirsty, but at least my hunger was taken care of and I would be fine for a while longer without drinking anything.

As if on cue, Sasuke picked up the tray and walked back out, shutting and locking the door. He came back after a few minutes, this time with the glass and a pitcher of more water. He poured water into the glass, drank it, refilled the glass, and handed it to me. I drank two more glasses of water quickly before deciding I had had enough. I handed him the glass, and he started to walk away again.

"Wait!" I called out him before I could stop myself. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Please... can you... just stay? For a few minutes. I.. I have questions." I begged, but he just set the glass and pitcher of water down, turned around, and left, again locking the door.

I sighed and leaned back on the bed, unsure of what to do next. I was alone, with hardly any light, and nothing to do but get lost in my thoughts again.

**** 30 minutes later ****

"I'm here to take you to the bathroom. You can always shower. I have other clothes for you as well."

Sasuke's voice had me jolting awake and jumping out of bed, my body going into a fighting stance on impulse. Once I realized it was just Sasuke, and he didn't look like he was going to attack me, I stood up straight and nodded to him.

He started walking away and then stopped, turning half-way towards me to make sure I was following. I took a few steps towards him, and he reached out and grabbed my wrist, tight enough to cause pain. I whimpered, but he didn't loosen his hold on me at all. I stumbled a few times while walking with him to the bathroom.

When we got back to the room I was staying in, he pushed me inside, causing me to fall down, and I glanced up in time to see his face one last time before he pulled the door closed and locked it.

**** 10 hours later ****

I was laying on the floor with my feet up in the air, against the wall, when I heard the door being unlocked. I sat up and looked at Sasuke.

"Get up. Come with me." He said, leading me back to the bathroom, again gripping my wrist painfully hard. I already had a bruise from the last time, and this would just make it worse. When we got back to the room, he pushed me in again, a little gentler so that I didn't fall, but he didn't stay this time either.

He came back a few minutes later with more food and water, and did what he did before, eating and drinking what he brought to me so that I could trust him enough to eat it. Thankfully, I wasn't as hungry this time, so I didn't have to eat as quickly. While I ate, I took in his new appearance. He was older, that much was obvious even without seeing him, since two years had passed since he became rogue. He was taller, and more muscular. He didn't wear the same outfit, though. Now he wore an white, open, loose-fitting tunic, with a smaller clan symbol at the top on the back, by the collar. He also had on dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from his stomach to his knees. His old arm warmers were replaced with black arm-guards, covering from his forearms to his upper biceps. A purple rope-like belt was around his waist, tied with a bow, similar to what Orochimaru was wearing, and his sword was strapped in it.

He removed his sword, and sat down on the bed, setting the sword next to him. I noticed that he rested his hand on it, as if he was ready to use it if he needed to. He looked at me finally, and I looked away, blushing. I mentally cursed myself for still feeling the same way about him that I used to.

When I finished eating, he took the tray and once again started to leave. And once again, words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Sasuke, please talk to me? I've missed you. So much. And I have so many questions. Please stay?" I said, once again begging. It didn't matter though, he didn't turn around to face me, he just walked out the door and I heard the familiar clicking as it was locked.

However, not too much time passed before he returned, coming to sit on the bed by me. He removed his sword again, but still kept his hand on it. For some reason, this made me laugh. I didn't have any weapons on me. He had obviously taken them away from me after bringing me here.

"What's so funny?" He asked, but I couldn't answer. I was still having my laughing fit. I couldn't control it, no matter how much I tried. When I did attempt to stop laughing, I laughed harder. Sasuke had finally had enough, and, moving with the same incredible fast pace he had when moving to stand in front of Naruto, had me pinned against the wall with my hands above my head and his sword raised, with the Chidori running through it as it had when he pierced Yamato-sensei with it.

My laughter ceased as soon as I hit the wall. He didn't exactly push me against it gently. I looked into his dark eyes, trying desperately to find something there. He seemed to have become a master of keeping his emotions from showing, however, because I couldn't find a trace of what he was feeling or thinking.

"I'm sorry... I just find this whole situation ironic. The fact that you captured me, the fact that you have to eat and drink some of what you bring me so I know I won't be poisoned by you, the fact that you clutch that sword so tightly to use it if you have to when I'm completely unarmed... You already know from our past that I wouldn't try anything on you, whether I have a weapon or not. I have no genjutsu to use on you. I don't want to use ninjutsu on you either. We both know who would win in taijutsu..."

He grip loosened on my wrists, but was still too tight for me to pull away. After a moment, the chakra stopped flowing through his sword and he tossed in onto the bed. His other hand moved to my throat, closing around it and stopping the air from moving to my lungs. I didn't react until I was running out of air, and he moved his hand and punched the wall next to me head. I felt my eyes widen slightly, and I struggled to get my breathing back to normal.

His lips crashed onto mine, and I closed my eyes instinctively. When he pulled away, I saw the slightest hint of sadness behind his cold and expressionless mask, and then it was gone. He let me go, picked up the pitchers of water he had left in the room, and left.

**** 1 month later ****

Every day had passed the same, nothing changing, no matter how long I had been here. Sasuke's clothes had changed again. He was now wearing a sleeveless dark gray shirt. He no longer wore his arm-guards, but he wore bandages on his wrists, with armbands with seals on them underneath the bandages. He also had a black cloak on.

I learned the hard way that the seals on his armbands held his shuriken. I made an attempt one day to escape, smacking him over the head with the tray he had brought food in on, and bolting for the door. He recovered quickly, however, and I hadn't had enough time to actually leave the room before he threw shuriken at me, pinning me to the wall with the shuriken in various places of my clothes.

I had gotten more bruises from him, in addition to the ones on my wrists from being dragged to the bathroom, each time with his hard grip. He never seemed to loosen it, no matter how much I complained from the pain. I had a couple on my back from being pushed around harshly. My throat had a bruise from Sasuke holding me up by it some of the times that he held me against the wall, either because I had said something Sasuke didn't like, or reacted in a way he didn't approve of, and it seemed as permanent as the ones on my wrists.

I realized about a week ago that whenever I got close to cracking his facade, he would apply more strength to his grips on my body. He seemed surprised at times that he couldn't break my will to reach him in a way that no one else could.

I heard his footsteps approach the door, and knew he would be taking me to the bathroom and bringing me more food and water. I simply stayed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He walked over to me, taking my wrist and pulling me up to walk with him. After getting back to the room and eating the food he brought me, I attempted again to get him to stay and talk to me. I had stopped after the first week of being here.

"Sasuke... please talk to me? I haven't had a chance to ask you any of my questions. And I'm so tired of being in here alone all the time. Please? Sasuke, I promise I'll stop trying to escape. I'll stop complaining about the roughness you use, and about the bruises... Please just stay..." I begged. This time, to my surprise, he sighed and turned around. He motioned for me to move over on the bed, and moved the tray to the floor, next to the water he had brought me.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, glaring at me. This caused me to flinch and look away from him. I decided to go through a bag he brought with him and noticed a lot of clothes that looked exactly like what I had back at home. I started fingering the material of a dress that was identical to the one I had worn the day after his birthday, and felt my face flush when I noticed the matching bra and underwear set that I had chosen to wear that day as well. I was confused as to how he had known about that. I pulled my hand out and set the bag on the floor next to the bed, pushing the questioning thoughts from my mind.

"How long have I been here?"

"Just over a month."

I thought about this. A little over a month since the reunion of Sasuke and Team Kakashi. Did that mean I was considered a rogue ninja? No one knew of what happened to me, as far as I knew.

"Am I considered a rogue?" I decided it'd be best to just find out, instead of assuming.

"No. Konoha is searching for you, but as a prisoner, not a rogue. They know I have something to do with your disappearance."

I nodded, and took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at the door, clearly not wanting to be sitting here with me. I wasn't about to let him leave.

"Is there any chance of you letting me go? I don't even know where we are, and there's no reason for me to be here. Or am I wrong?"

He scowled, and turned to glare at me again. "No. You can't leave, no matter what. Not unless it's because I have to move you to a different base. As for why you're here... I just haven't figured that out yet."

"Did you.. did you ever.. think of me?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

"Yes."

I looked at him fully, and he was looking at the floor now.

"Do you still..." I trailed off, unable to finish my question.

"Still what?" He asked, not about to let it go. I took another breath, and decided to just get it over with.

"Do you still love me?" I looked away. I couldn't meet his gaze.

He sighed again, and got up, walking to the door. I grabbed his wrist without thinking, which caused him to pin me against the wall. This was typical whenever I touched him.

When he let me go, I dropped to the floor, once again not able to look at him. He started walking away again, but paused before opening the door, his hand on the door handle.

"Yes." He said, and then walked out.

I was stunned. I couldn't move. After the words he exchanged with Naruto a month ago, I figured he would've severed our bond by now. I realized then that he hadn't severed any of his bonds. There was still hope...

**** 3 days later ****

Sasuke had started sticking around for an hour or two after the day of his admission to still having feelings for me, answering any of the questions I asked. He had even gotten into the habit of asking a few questions of his own.

"Did you ever date anyone else? After I left, I mean..."

"No. Plenty of guys asked, because I couldn't even imagine being with any of them, let alone actually go out with them."

Sasuke just looked at me after I said this, raising an eyebrow as if questioning why.

"They weren't you..." I whispered. His eyebrow dropped, and he sat on the bed, looking at me with a blank expression. His eyes told me that he was trying to read my face for more, but there was nothing for him to find.

He pushed me back, so that I was laying on the bed, taking his shirt off as he came to hover over me. I couldn't hold back as I ran my hands over his chiseled abs. He was flawless, so utterly perfect. I licked my lips, looking deep into his eyes, seeing the same lust that I was feeling.

His lips crashed onto mine, one hand holding my wrists together on the pillow above my head. His other hand moved to my left leg, which was slightly bent, and rested on my knee. My heart started beating erratically in my chest, and I had to turn my head to the side to get some air. I mentally thanked myself for choosing the black sundress with the blue bra and panties that he had obviously liked, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to get the same kind of clothing that I had worn two years ago.

He continued kissing me anywhere his lips could get to. He placed a kiss on my forehead, my temple, my cheekbone, my jaw. When he got to just under my ear, my breath caught in my throat. He smirked, and I felt his hot tongue lick the same spot, causing me to moan.

His kisses continued down my neck, and stopped again when I gasped after he got to right above my collarbone. Once again, he licked the spot his lips were just at, and started sucking there as well. I moaned again, slightly louder this time.

His lips traveled down more, halting at the top of my dress. His hand moved from my knee, running up my leg. His fingers massaged my inner thigh, and I knew by now I was completely wet from the things he was doing to me. He continued moving up, his fingers pinching the end of my dress and bringing it up with his hand. He let go of my wrists long enough for me to sit up and hold my arms up while he pulled my dress off of me. Laying back down, I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. I blushed and looked away, hearing him chuckle quietly at my reaction.

"You're so beautiful, _(your name here)_. So beautiful. Please look at me?" He cooed, and I brought my eyes back to his. I sucked in a breath as his fingers moved to my panties, slipping in the sides and pulling them down my legs. As I had already figured, they were soaked, showing us both just how wet I was.

"Sit up a little." He demanded, and I complied, blushing deeper when he skillfully unhooked my bra. This time, it was his turn to gasp, while his onyx eyes started roaming my naked body. His hands started massaging my breasts, and I moaned from his touch, before stopping him suddenly. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, questioning my actions without using words.

"You're wearing far too many clothes." I said, smirking at the devilish smile forming on his perfect face. He rolled off of the bed, and proceeded to slip his shorts off, along with his boxers. He just stood there, looking more like a god than anyone had the right to, letting me take in his naked form. He was so perfect, in every way, and I felt another blush crawling across my cheeks when I realized I was staring.

He crawled back on the bed, laying above me again, holding himself up with his hands. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine, throwing as much passion behind the kiss as possible. I gave him dominance as soon as our tongues collided, and felt an ache coming from my womanhood, wet and ready for him.

Sasuke used a hand to spread my legs as far as they would go, and he positioned himself at my entrance. I couldn't complain. I was more than willing to skip the foreplay at this point. All I needed was him, was to feel him inside. He hesitated with the tip of his cock touching my entrance, glancing up at me as if confirming that I wanted this. I nodded, and then screamed out, digging my nails into his back at the sudden pain I felt, like I was ripping in half.

He kissed away the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes, all the while whispering encouragements to me. "It'll be over soon. The pain won't last. I promise. Just let me know when you're ready." He said, laying his head on my shoulder and being completely still.

After a couple of minutes, my body started to relax, and I kissed his temple, letting him know I was ready. Slowly, he started moving, grinding against me, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in. Once the pain disappeared, I felt pure bliss. I gasped as he hit a spot that instantly made me moan in pleasure when he hit it again. Over and over, Sasuke kept hitting the same spot, moving faster and picking up my legs to wrap around his waist. He started pushing harder, and his grip around my thighs started to tighten more and more.

The faster and rougher he was, the more pleasure we both received. When I finally came, screaming his name, he climaxed not too long after, pushing into me a few more times. The feeling of his hot seed spurting into me was indescribable. He pulled out and fell down next to me, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead, my nose, and then finally my lips.

**** 2 weeks later ****

"Now, why would Sasuke want to keep such a pretty thing like you locked up in a room? A beautiful young lady needs to be able to move about freely." I heard a sickening voice say, and my body stiffened. I didn't think too much of it when I heard the door open. It was always Sasuke.

Looking up, I was frozen to the spot I was standing in, unable to look away from Orochimaru's eyes. My eyes narrowed as he started to walk towards me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I took a step back for every step he made, and my eyes widened when I was met with a wall. My breath caught and I felt the tears start to pool in my eyes, a few escaping and flowing down my cheeks. His long tongue left his mouth, running across my face and catching the salty drops, causing me to feel sick.

He pinned me to the wall, much as Sasuke usually did, with one hand holding my wrists. His other hand was cupping my face, wiping away a tear his tongue had missed. It took everything in me to keep from vomiting from his touch. He moved his hand down my neck, down my chest, and started moving it down my side, stopping when he reached the bottom of my shirt.

I shut my eyes and bit my lip, attempting to go to a different place in my mind. He slapped my face, and my eyes snapped open.

"I want you to look at me. No going anywhere. I want you to feel everything.. see everything.. hear everything." He said, in between placing kisses on my chest.

His hand moved back to my hip, and started to pull my shirt up. He managed to get it over my head without releasing his grip on my wrists. His mouth went back to my chest, and moved down to my breasts. He roughly sucked and nipped at them both, causing me to scream out in pain. He just chuckled and continued with his assault.

"I'm going to release your hands now. I expect you to behave, however. I wouldn't want to have to bruise you any further, and I definitely don't want to kill you." He stated, letting go off my wrists. My arms limply fell to my sides. I couldn't move out of fear of what would happen to me if I did. I didn't even try to hold back my tears as Orochimaru moved further down, running his tongue over my stomach. He pulled my shorts down, and stood back up, grabbing my legs and forcing me to wrap them around his waist.

Without warning, he pushed himself into me, causing me to scream again. He didn't wait for me to adjust to him. He held my wrists up again, and his other hand was running up my legs while he pushed himself into me, over and over again. He rested his hand on my knee when he moved it back down my leg, and started pushing into me harder and harder with each thrust. My screams had stopped, but I hadn't stopped crying. I tried to bring back the memories of the times I had been with Sasuke, so long ago, but whenever he felt my mind slipping to anywhere else, Orochimaru would bite my neck, always in the same spot. When he finally climaxed, he bit down so hard that I bled.

He stood there for a few minutes after, panting and licking at the blood running down my throat. He pulled away enough for my legs to fall, and I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped from the pain he had caused from assaulting me. He kissed my neck one last time, and then moved to my lips. When I wouldn't open my mouth for him, he moved back to my neck, this time biting the other side even harder than the previous times he had bitten me. I screamed in agony, and he took advantage of this, shoving his way in to my mouth, almost gagging me with his tongue.

When he left, I dressed as quickly as my sore body would allow me to. I fell onto my bed and buried my face in the pillow, crying myself to sleep.

When I woke up a few hours later, I felt someone in the room with me. I was still in pain. My body hadn't recovered from Orochimaru's attack. I heard footsteps get closer as the person walked towards me, and heard Sasuke's voice. I couldn't make out any words, but I knew it was him. I didn't move. I didn't even glance at him from the corner of my eye. I didn't speak. I felt nauseous from the smell of the food he brought to me.

He came closer, and shook me when I wouldn't respond in any way. I was starting to acknowledge what he was saying now, but still hadn't been able to say anything. He dropped the tray of food and leaned over me, sighing when he realized I was alive. His panicked eyes look over my body, stopping on my neck. His fingers brushed over the mark from Orochimaru that he could see, and I flinched from the pain.

"Who did this to you?"

I didn't respond.

"_(your name here)_? Please say something!" He begged, sitting down on the bed.

I didn't move.

He sighed and moved my body, gasping when he noticed my clothes were messed up and that there was blood on the pillow, mixed with my tears, and another bite mark on the other side of my neck. He gently lifted my head up, placing an arm under it. He snaked his other arm around my stomach, and stayed with me until I fell asleep again, not saying anything, even when I started crying again.

**** 2 days later ****

I felt something warm under my hands, and realized I was laying next to someone. Afraid that Orochimaru had come back, I flew out of the bed. My heart was beating wildly and my breathing was fast.

"It's just me, _(your name here)_. I won't hurt you, I promise. Come back." Sasuke said, hands in the air as if in surrender.

I calmed down, and climbed back on the bed. He handed me a tray of food and I ate quickly, so hungry that I didn't even wait to have him try it first. After I ate and drank the water he handed to me, I crossed my legs and pulled the pillow to sit on top of them, leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" Sasuke attempted to figure out again.

"Orochimaru." I whispered, not bothering to go into details on what had taken place between us.

Sasuke stiffened, already knowing what had happened, and got up, taking the empty tray with him.

"Sasuke?"

"I'll be back. I need to have a talk with that disgusting creature."

Once again, I was alone. I moved the pillow and pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms around them and resting my hand on my knees. Suddenly, I felt nauseous, and doubled over after attempting to stand, emptying the contents that were in my stomach.

**** 1 month later ****

"What are your symptoms?"

"I've been really tired and can't seem to get rid of my headache. I've also been extremely nauseous for some reason."

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes... and no. Sometimes. It depends on what Sasuke brings me. The smell of food sometimes makes me vomit." I admitted, feeling extremely uncomfortable with Kabuto's questions and poking fingers. "So, am I sick?"

"Not that I can tell. Anything else new from the last few weeks?" He asked, glancing a few times at my stomach.

"Well, I might have gained a pound or two, but I'm not exactly working out so that doesn't help."

"Okay. I'm going to ask you a question, and it might be embarrassing, but you have to answer me honestly." I nodded at his words. "When's the last time you had your period?"

I blushed furiously, looking down at my hands, which were clenched together and sitting on my lap. "A few months." I whispered.

"Let me check something. I promise I won't hurt you. Lay down." He commanded, and I complied. He moved his hands over my stomach, searching for something. His hands stopped glowing after a minute or two, and he glanced down at me with a grim expression.

"You're pregnant." He said, and the room started to spin.

"How...?" I couldn't finish my question. I broke down, realizing I was carrying a child that either belonged to Sasuke, or to Orochimaru. This made me sick, and I couldn't hold back the bile that came up at the thought of being impregnated by the man who had raped me only a month ago...

**** 2 months later ****

Orochimaru had come back to my room one more time, this time not holding back. I was thrown around, hit, kicked, bitten, and stabbed with a kunai. I had cuts and bruises all over my body. The only place I had managed to keep hidden from his attack was my stomach, leaving my arms wrapped around it if he got anywhere close to it. Whenever I screamed out, he just laughed and told me it was all Sasuke's fault.

It took a week to recover from the second rape. The entire time, Sasuke didn't leave my side unless absolutely necessary, and had to force me to eat and drink. This was the only time I had seen any emotion from him, besides the first time Orochimaru attacked me. I could tell he was completely horrified by what took place the second time, all because he had threatened the snake-like man for raping me the first time.

At this moment, I was laying on my back on the floor, reading a book that Sasuke had brought to me. There was a candle of each side of me, enabling me to actually see the pages. When Sasuke brought me food, he sat down on the floor next to me, putting the tray in front of me. He pulled the book away, placing a bookmark in it to keep my page. He then moved so that he was laying down, resting his ear against my stomach.

"Sit up." He said after a few minutes. I did so, and my body stiffened when he moved behind me, placing his hands on my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, now comfortable with his visits and more trusting with the meals he brought to me.

"Just relax. Lay down fully. Trust me. I won't hurt you."

I did as he said, and he massaged the sore muscles in my neck and back. I had small scars from the bites that Orochimaru had given to me when he raped me, but my bruising was gone and the cuts had all healed. I had been relieved when Kabuto told me that the baby was fine, but he had to tape a couple of rips and check to make sure I had no internal bleeding, which thankfully I didn't. I was able to take off the bandages he had wrapped my legs, arms, and torso with a few weeks ago.

"Thank you." I said, as Sasuke rolled off of me.

"I was sick of seeing you in constant pain." He stated, rolling his eyes. He handed my book back to me after I ate the food he brought, and pulled me onto his lap. I threw the book onto the bed, and turned so that I was facing him. I nuzzled my nose into his neck, kissing it, and smiled when he stiffened and then relaxed.

He pulled back, and I slowly and gently placed my lips on his. This was the first time we'd been intimate in any way since before the whole thing with Orochimaru. He kissed me back, clearly holding back so as to not to frighten me. I smiled into the kiss, deepening it and running my hands through his hair. I had forgotten what it was like to be with him this way, before he left Konoha.

Things had definitely changed in the last couple of months. Itachi was dead and Orochimaru was sealed away. Kabuto was gone for now. I had a feeling he'd be back. We had been gone for a brief time, coming across Karin, Suigetsu, and Jūgo. The only of the trio that liked me was Suigetsu, mostly because I wouldn't taken any crap from him. I was completely terrified of Jūgo, and Karin was clearly jealous of the bond Sasuke and I shared.

We were in a new hideout, now living among the Akatsuki, and I was able to go anywhere I wanted to, no longer restricted to a looked room and needing him to escort me to the bathroom if I ever needed or wanted to get out. He trusted that I wouldn't try to run away, and I trusted that he wouldn't treat me as a prisoner, even if I still was one.

His outfit had changed again. He wore a gray high-collared short-sleeved shirt, like his old blue one he always wore around Konoha, but this shirt had a zipper. The Uchiha crest was on the back of this shirt, but it took up almost the entire back again. He also started wearing blue wrist-warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath them. His bangs had gotten longer, and his hair now hung over his forehead. He wore an Akatsuki cloak for a while, but it wasn't a regular thing. It had a belt sash around the waist.

We were never questioned as to why I was with Sasuke. I was surprised by this. I thought for sure a group of S-ranked criminals would want to know why somebody like me came along with Sasuke as a package deal. I figured he told them about capturing me and wanting to keep me around for whatever he needed me for. It was the only logical reason for me not being attacked or killed.

Sasuke constantly told me about his plans to ruin Konoha, explaining to me what he had found out about Itachi's reasoning for attacking the Uchiha clan. I felt horrible for Itachi being ordered to commit the horrible massacre, but my love for my village and my friends stopped me from agreeing to assist. He understood, for the most part, and never asked me after the first time. Instead, he had it set up for the Akatsuki to watch over me and make sure I didn't do something stupid, like follow him to the Leaf and attempt to stop him.

"Come back to me." He said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Where'd you go?"

I froze, knowing he wouldn't like what I was going to say.

"I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about that was important enough to take your attention away?"

"Home. And friends. And us. Well, who we used to be."

He sighed, picking me up and placing me on the floor in front of him before standing up. I looked back down at my book, getting ready to go back to reading until I saw him stick his hand out. Confused, I took it and stood up, following him to the kitchen with the tray. After placing it by the sink, he took me to the place that the Akatsuki train.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, still confused. I only came in here to watch him spar with the others.

"Training." He said simply, raising an eyebrow as if I should've known this already.

"To-together? You never let me train."

"Things are changing. We've changed. Together, and separately. I can trust you, can't I?" He asked, handing me a bag that I noticed was full of all my old weapons.

"Yeah. Does this.. does this mean I can come with you? To Konoha?"

"No. It means you can spar with me. That's it."

"What if I promise to do what you say?" I begged pathetically. I hadn't been outside since we moved from the last lair to the Akatsuki's hideout.

"_Exactly_ what I say?"

I nodded.

"Anything and everything?" He pushed.

"Yes. Anything and everything." I confirmed.

"Fine. Now let's make sure you're ready for it." He said, coming at me with his sword. I blocked it successfully with a kunai.

After a few hours, I was completely exhausted and fell to the ground, drained of all energy and chakra.

"Sasuke. I have a confession to make." I said, trying to get my breathing on track. He just looked at me, not saying anything, so I took that as my cue to continue.

"You have to promise me, though, that you won't react badly." I begged, getting a nod from him.

"No. You have to _promise_ me. Say the words."

"Fine. I promise."

"The first time we were together.." I cleared my throat and tried again. "The first time we had sex, I found out something that I've been keeping from you. I wanted to tell you when the timing was right, and when I was completely sure, but there wasn't ever a good enough time to say this... Sasuke, I'm pregnant." I confessed, not able to look at him.

The next thing I knew, he had me pinned against the ground, a kunai digging into my shoulder.

"Do not lie to me." He spit out, glaring at me. I was stunned by how cold he was being towards me.

"I'm not lying to you, I swear. After I was raped by Orochimaru the first time, Kabuto came to tend to me. He told me after asking me questions and checking my stomach. I wanted to tell you earlier, but you were so caught up in getting your revenge on Itachi, and then everything that happened with Orochimaru and Kabuto... I promise you I'm not lying about this. I also didn't tell you because..." I said, tears forming in my eyes at the reasoning for why I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Because...?" Sasuke pressed, pushing the kunai a little more into my skin.

"It could be yours, or it could be Orochimaru's. Kabuto said it was too soon to tell, but that I was only a month along. Orochimaru attacked me only a couple of weeks after you and I had sex."

The only response I received was, "Hn." He got up and walked out, leaving me alone in the training area.

**** Invasion in Konoha ****

This was it. Sasuke kept his word, and I was back in Konoha, loyally sticking to his side and doing what he asked of me. He had killed Danzō, not even caring if Karin got killed while he did so.

While I was trying to keep my promise to Sasuke, I couldn't just sit aside and watch or help him destroy the only place I loved. I did what I could to keep my friends safe, despite his warnings to kill me if I kept insisting on getting in his way.

When we were finally leaving to meet up with Madara, I was given the choice to stay in Konoha and became a target with everyone else, or stay with him. I was so tempted to choose to remain in the village, but I knew that if I didn't go with him, I'd never know when he planned on attacking Konoha again. With a last sad glance towards my friends, I fell into pace behind Sasuke's footsteps.

**** 6 months later ****

I couldn't believe that, not too long ago, I had finally given birth to my daughter. I had so much joy when I looked into her onyx eyes, and kissed the top of her head, which was already full of hair that matched the color of mine. There wasn't a doubt in my mind, looking at her perfect face, that Sasuke was the father.

**** 5 months later ****

Sasuke left. He moved me and our daughter to a small house not too far from Konoha, knowing I'd eventually be moving us there anyway, to be reunited with my friends. There was no promise to return soon, no promise to return at all. After saying his goodbyes, he took off with Madara. I was going to wait another week before moving venturing with my daughter to the Hidden Leaf Village, hoping to be welcomed with open arms. There was still hope to convince Sasuke to return someday as well, without completely destroying Konoha, but I knew that I could not be the one to convince him. His tears after his last reunion with Naruto made me realized that Naruto needed to be the one...

I put my daughter to bed after feeding her, glad when I was finally able to sit down, but sighed when I heard a knock on the door after only a few minutes. I walked over and opened the door, gasping when I saw Kakashi standing there. He wasn't alone. All of Team Kakashi was at my front door, and I relaxed when I noticed Kakashi was smiling under his mask.

"It's been a long time, _(your name here)_."

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it, sensei?" I asked him, smiling in return.

"We're here to take you back. Will you come willingly? And are you alone?"

"Yes, to the first. I'm not alone however... I'll need your help. My daughter is in the far back left room. I'll start packing immediately." I moved aside, signaling for the ninja to enter the house.

"Daughter? You have a child?" Naruto asked, uncharacteristicly quiet.

"I do. She only a few months old, so you can understand why I need some help."

"Who's the father?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Sasuke..." I said, not looking at anyone.

" _(your name here)_, I have to ask, were you with Sasuke willingly?" Kakashi asked, completely serious.

"No. He took me captive the day he almost killed Naruto. I've been his prisoner ever since. Up until a few days ago, that is. I was waiting for our daughter to be a little older before traveling to the village with her." I explained, finally looking at him. He nodded, obviously relieved at my answer.

"You need to know something else. I'm pregnant again." I whispered, placing a hand on my stomach. Naruto pulled me into a hug, Sakura forced a smile on her face, Sai stared at me, clearly unsure of what to do in this situation, and Kakashi simply smiled under his mask.

"You have _no_ idea how much I've missed you guys!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around the first person I could get to after Naruto let me go. Sai stiffened, but relaxed. He was clearly still getting used to feelings and other people. I let him go, hugging the other two as well, before moving to the room with my baby.

"She looks like you, minus the eyes. She has Sasuke's eyes." Sakura stated, frowning slightly.

"And his nose. And chin." I added, smiling down at my little girl.

Naruto looked at me, and the sadness in his eyes made me tear up. "Is he coming back?"

"I don't know. I do know that if he does, it'll be because of you. There's no doubt about that. I couldn't convince him, but I _know_ you can. I _feel_ it. I believe in you, Naruto. No matter what, I will always believe in you."

With that said, I moved to pack up my belongings. With the help of my old friends, I took my baby in my arms, and moved back into Konoha, relieved to be home again.

From that day on, only a few things never changed with me: I never once went a day without telling my children something about their father. I never once stopped loving Sasuke. And, most importantly, never once would my faith in Naruto ever waiver...


End file.
